Oh If Only You Could See Me
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: 10 years after leaving NCIS, a lot has changed. Everyone has settled down in families, but Ziva gets a deal she cannot refuse. She takes it, but what would her dead father think? MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS! Based on one of my favourite songs ever.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction, Oh, If Only You Could See Me. I just want to say where my inspiration comes from for this. It's from a song called If You Could See Me Now which is by an Irish band called The Script. They are amazing! The song is about the loss of relatives of some of the bands members. I felt like I could write an NCIS fanfiction that could relate. Possible spoilers. Enjoy! ~**

Chapter 1

"Come on kids, we are going to be late!" a more mature DiNozzo hollered as his three children rushed into the car. He had really aged, it showed. Three kids really stressed him out! But that is what happened, and even though it was a pain, he couldn't be happier.

"What is the point in this? We do it every year, what's so different this time?" Anthony, the oldest said with attitude and a smirk.

"Show some respect, its 10 years since your Grandpa David died. It was hard on your mother."

"Where is mum?" Kate, the second oldest, said.

"Here, Kate," Ziva said as she got in the car. Her radiant skin didn't glow today. The cloudy skies above were like Ziva's emotions, still looking for revenge. She was much like the clouds, wanting to let her emotions run free like rain, but unlike the clouds, she held back.

"Are we all ready then?" DiNozzo asked. His children nodded and he drove away.

Since leaving NCIS, Tony got a job offer with Baltimore PD again. He took the job and has been working there ever since. But Ziva was a full time mum now. With 9 year old Anthony, 8 year old Kate and 3 year old Tali, she had her hands full. They were going to the scene where it happened, Ex Director Vance's house. He had died 1 year after they left, he just couldn't cope with the pressure! One day he had just had enough, brought the gun to his head and, bang. His house now belongs to his children, who took the death hard. They stayed with their grandparents for a little while, the moved back when they were old enough.

Gibbs had moved back to Mexico, alone. Of his location, nobody knows. For all Tony and Ziva knew, Gibbs could have moved again, or was missing, or maybe he was no longer with them. Abby worried every day after they left NCIS, for she stayed. Only, though, until Ducky's death. He sadly died of another heart attack. Jimmy also left to spend quality time with his wife and soon to be adopted child, quite recently after Tony, Ziva and McGee. Abby married McGee and they are still very happy together. They have 2 kids, and a 3rd waiting.

They arrived briskly at the scene. Even being outside the house brought a tear to Ziva's eye. She remembered some of her last words to him. 'Your sins are too great!' was the phrase that kept running around in her mind. She could have been killed that night too, if she hadn't left when she did. Ziva's emotions took over her mind and she broke down, in front of her husband and her kids. Tony hugged his wife, comforted her, as her children watched on seeing something they had never seen before.

"What is wrong with mummy?" young Tali whispered to her older siblings.

"Woman issues," Anthony said. Kate stamped on his toe.

"Mummy is just upset right now hun," Kate said.

"I am fine, Tali," Ziva said wiping away her tears.

"C'mon kids, we are going to Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim's house," Tony said getting Ziva and the kids away from the distressing scene.

Abby now was a dentist. She had the skills and as soon as she left NCIS, a dental office was on the phone looking to hire her. Tim works as a computer mechanic at Apple. Their house is massive, what you would expect from two well-paying jobs. Tony went up and rang the doorbell. Abby answered and welcomed them in.

"Ziva," Abby said as Tony met Tim in the living room with the kids.

"I am fine."

"I know today must be hard, you can't keep that back!"

Abby hugged her and a single tear ran down Ziva's cheek. This only made Abby hug tighter, but then she let go as she heard the kids were going to play hide and seek. A good chance for the parents to catch up.

"You're good?" Abby questioned.

"I am good," Ziva replied as they went through to the lounge.

"So, Mrs McGee," Tony began, "How is the baby, it's got to be due soon!"

"I'm 7 months, only 2 to go."

"Nervous?"

"More, excited. Nice to have another kid. Your 3 seem well."

"Yeah. Brilliant. A smart ass, a total geek and a 3 year old developing phobias," Tony said sarcastically.

"Tony, want to see this new game I got?" McGee asked eagerly.

"YEAH!"

"You are such children," Ziva said as the 'men' ran out the room.

"So, what is little Tali afraid of?" Abby asked.

"Let's see, currently your profession."

"Ah, I get that _a lot_."

Abby suddenly jolted and gave a yelp of pain.

"What's wrong Abby?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Nothing, the baby just gave me quite a kick, I swear this is another boy." Just then, the doorbell rang. Abby answered it. A tall, slim man stood there dressed all in back.

"Hello, I am looking for Ziva David. I was told she was here." The man had an English accent, which only gave Abby memories of Trent. All the same she called Ziva through. She came to the door and looked up at the man.

"Ziva David," he said, "I have been looking for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Ziva asked.

"Someone who can help you. You see, Ziva, I am a music producer."

"Why are you coming to me? I don't sing."

"Oh but you do. You were working undercover, in Morocco, a few years ago. Multi-lingual song, sung by a goddess. I left before the place blew up, and I was devastated as I thought you had died, until I saw you on the news. Of course, being undercover you were hard to track, but I never gave up hope and I found you!"

"Your point?"

"My point is, I want to offer you a record deal. Cut a demo. I know you are in your 40s, but so are a lot of stars that appeal to teens, and if that audience doesn't work, we can go older. There are many possibilities, Miss David."

"Mrs DiNozzo, I have been married for almost 10 years. My husband is out back."

"Ok, I understand you need to think. Give me a call when you make up your mind," he said as he gave her his number with a wink. He left in his snazzy black convertible.

"Well?" Abby said.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know…it depends on more what Tony wants."

"I heard my name, what's up ladies?" Tony said as him and Tim waltzed into the room.

"I got offered a record deal."

"Ziva, that is amazing!" Tony said.

"Should I go for it?"

"YES!"

"Ok, I'll call him."

Ziva went outside to call the man. Meanwhile, the kids were tired of hide and seek and came through to the lounge. Anthony and Brady, Abby and Tim's kid, were on their iPods, while Kate and Megan, also a McGee, were studying for a test. Brady was the same age as Anthony as are Kate and Megan. Tali had no one her age, but she was looking forward to Aunt Abby's new arrival. She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, she only wanted someone to play with.

"Daddy," Tali said to her father, "What is mummy doing?"

The boys over heard this and took out there ear phones as they were quite interested in this too. The girls also stopped what they were doing and looked up at Tony.

"Look kids, Mummy or Aunt Ziva, is on the phone with a music producer," Tony began.

"What is that?" Tali asked.

"Someone who makes music," Tim answered.

"Anyway," Tony continued, "She has been asked by this producer if she wants to be a singer, and the four of us agreed that it would be a wonderful opportunity that she could not refuse."

"Wait, mum can sing?" Anthony asked in astonishment.

"I don't know. I wasn't there when he heard her, but apparently she is amazing."

"Oh ok then."

"Guys, want to go upstairs and play in the games room?" Brady asked. He ran upstairs with everyone following along.

"Just don't touch my controller!" Tim yelled up the stairs.

Ziva came back inside with a smile on her face.

"He is going to pick me up tomorrow, hear me sing a little. Just to see how much my vice has changed over the years.

"Could we hear you sing Ziva?" Abby asked.

"We haven't heard you, ever," Tim said, backing up Abby's point.

"Yeah, honey. We've been married for nearly 10 years and you never sing, even when during house work, you never sing along to the sound of the radio."

"Ok ok," Ziva said, "I'll sing for you, but I don't know how well it will turn out as I haven't sung in about 14 years. Also the fact I haven't warmed up, but I'll try."

Ziva started singing the song that the producer first heard in Morocco, and she was amazing! Her tone, her breathing, her vocals. Just amazing! She got a round of applause for her performance and a few whistles.

It was getting late so after Abby cooking them some of her wonderful lasagne, the DiNozzo family were on their way. They were in the car when the kids started to talk.

"Mum," Kate began, "What song did you have on down stairs? I just wanted to know because I really liked it."

"Yeah, is it on iTunes?" Anthony said, no pun intended.

"Kids," Tony said, "That was your mother."

"NO WAY!" the 3 children gasped.

"Yes, way!" Tony confirmed.

"No wonder that guy wants to produce you mum," Anthony said, "You are amazing!"

"Aw, thanks kids! He wants me to go more pop/rock. Or at least that is what he said on the phone," Ziva said happily.

"Can we hear a pop song?" Kate asked.

Sure enough, Ziva was a natural. Her voice could sing anything! Also, she didn't look her age, nor anything like it, which is a good thing.

They got home and the kids went to bed, when the phone rang. Ziva answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, Ziva. I need a favour…" the man on the other end of the line said. Ziva paused before finally concluding what her thoughts told her.

"Gibbs?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yeah," he said at the other end of the phone, "this may seem sudden, but, well, I have no money coming in, and I need to get out of here."

"Where are you?" Ziva asked.

"I moved to Mexico, look I really need help!"

This is the first time she had heard Gibbs so uptight like this. The laid back, former marine was usually calm and care free. Or so it would seem. Had he been like this for years? Had he just bottled all this stress up?

"Do you have any way of getting to America?"

"Boat?"

"Would you be able to? It is risky Gibbs."

"A risk I have to take."

"If you cross, make your way to Baltimore. That's where we live, Caldor Street. Number 2. We have a spare room."

"Thank you. Who is we?"

Ziva remembered Gibbs' rule number 12. Even though they were no longer co-workers, they used to be. Immediately, without much thought, she hung up the phone.

"Gibbs coming to stay?" Tony asked.

"If he can cross. He is taking the boat."

"Well, he won't be here for a couple of days, we better hit the hay."

"Why would you hit hay? It can't fight back."

"It's an expression." Ziva took a minute to understand this, then nodded.

The next morning, Ziva and Tony awoke to their three children jumping on top of them wanting breakfast. They got up, Tony started to cook while Ziva played with Tali. She had 3 different sized boxes and was trying to fit them back into each other. Her young mind got confused as she tried to fit a big box into a smaller one. _It is funny_, Ziva thought, _how easily young minds are amused. _

"Breakfast is served," said Tony as he served waffles for himself, Anthony and Kate, Yogurt for Tali and strawberries for Ziva. Her appetite was not up to much recently. Today, the DiNozzo family was quite busy. First they had to go to the dentist, which would be a battle because of young Tali. Then they had to meet up with this music producer, and finally they had to get the spare room ready for Gibbs. Tony would do that, the kids would tidy their rooms (which wasn't much for Kate as hers was pristine. As for Anthony, it may take months to clean that tip) and Ziva would tidy the rest of the house, maybe with some help from Kate.

"Ok kids, go brush your teeth," Tony said as the kids went into the bathroom. After them, Ziva and Tony brushed their teeth and they were away in the car. Tali knew exactly where they were going and cried most of the way there.

"Tali it will be ok," her sister reassured her, "he is only looking at your teeth."

"Yeah, then he will rip them out," Anthony said.

"Shut it!" Kate snapped, then slapped her brother. The three children were yelling over each other in a rabble.

"ENOUGH!" Ziva finally yelled just as they pulled up outside the dental surgery. Tali started to cry again. Everyone got out of the car and Ziva cradled her little girl as they went inside to the waiting room.

"Tony," the dentist said ushering him into his room. They always did the guys first, so Anthony knew he would be next. After 5 minutes, the dentist came through for Anthony. Tony stayed in the room while Ziva stayed outside with the girls. The boys came back out with an appointment slip.

"Everything alright?" Ziva asked.

"Filling, up the back. Anthony was fine."

"You were saying about that. Poor little Tali," she whispered, "She is terrified!"

Just as she said that, Ziva had to go in. Again she didn't take long, then Kate arrived. She got checked out, when the dentist wanted to speak to them both as Kate stayed seated in the chair.

"Yes, yes," he said, "I am considering a referral to the orthodontist for Kate. She has quite an overbite."

"Is she not awful young? She is only 8."

"It is up to you, but I think a referral would be a worthwhile idea."

Ziva looked to Kate, "It is up to you Kate."

"Ok," she said, "I'll do it…"

"Ok here is a referral," he said as he gave her a slip to hand in.

It was all fine, until Tali was called in. You could have heard her scream in China, probably. Eventually they got her sit down and open her mouth. Incidentally, she was totally fine. But her fear was making her more and more nervous. When she was done, she ran out the chair screaming to her mum.

"One thing down," Ziva said, "Only 2 to go."

~Hey, just saying that I wont be writing for about 2 weeks as I am away on holiday. As soon as I get back though, I'll write the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying it! x ~


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hi guys, I'm now back from my holidays. Sorry you had to wait so long for chapter 4 but since I am back, I will continue writing this fanfic. Hope you're enjoying it~**

Chapter 4

Ziva and the girls walked back into the waiting room to meet the other two members of the DiNozzo household. They made their appointments for next time and they instantly gave Kate her appointment time for the orthodontist.

"What's that Kate?" Her dad asked.

"An appointment," she relpied.

"For who might I ask?" He didn't give her a chance to reply before reading the slip. "Orthodontist?!" He exclaimed, "Isn't she a bit young Ziva?"  
"The dentist recommended it. I gave Kate the final decision." She replied with Tali still clinging on to her.

"Haha!" Anthony mocked, "Little Katie is getting braces!"

"Shut it!" she snapped.

"You know, with braces you won't be able to say that."

She rolled her eyes at Anthony's remark as they walked out the door and got in the car.

They started their drive to the record company when Tony brought back the previous subject.

"I still think she is too young." He exclaimed.

"I agree in a way Tony, I mean I didn't get braces till I was 13. It was Kate's decision though."

"Mum," Kate asked as Ziva turned back, "What is it like getting braces?"

"I am not really the best person to ask Kate as I got mine done in a different country. Aunt Abby will be able to tell you though. Ask her later on when we go around."

They drew up against the record company and were greeted by the man himself.

"'Ello Ziva, I see you 'ave brought your family," He said, "Justin White, Music Producer. I'll show you the recording studio, and your mum can spend some time in there."

Everyone followed Justin inside and were amazed by what they had seen. It was a beautiful, modern studio with everything from relaxation rooms to basketball courts. Unfortunately, Ziva would be using none of this. They walked through to a small, tight room with a microphone. It was soundproof, obviously the recording studio.

"Now, Ziva. This is where you will be spendin' most of your time singin' your heart out into the mic. Everyone else come and we will check out your mother's voice in the sound room."

Everyone followed Justin to the sound room. Ziva just started looking around when Justin's voice came through the intercom.

"Ok lovely," he said, "Try some scales to make sure everythin' is workin' a' right."

"Me me me me me me me," Ziva sung into the mic going up and down the scale.

"Ok that's fine. Come out for a second love," Justin said. He gave her a sheet of paper with lyrics on it.

"Now, I want you to try this your way with the backin' track."

"Actually," Ziva said, "I write my own stuff if you would like to hear it. And I can play piano."

"Good good lovely. There is a piano in there, you can use that."

Ziva walked into the sound booth once more and sat at the old piano. She started to play the tune then added the lyrics. It was a beautiful song, meaningful and passionate. Ziva obviously wrote it about something she cared about as a tear trickled down her cheek. Beautifully, she finished off the masterpiece and came out the sound booth.

When she opened the door to the editing room she was greeted by a round of applause and cheering. When they saw Ziva's emotion though, they immediately showed concern for the one they loved. Tony clutched his wonderful wife and held her tight.

"I could see, Ziva," Justin said, "The raw emotion in that song. Tell me, what was that about?"

Ziva swallowed then finally said, "It was about my father's death. I…I needed to let out my….my emotion."

Anthony, Kate and Tali all gathered round their mum with their dad and hugged her. This was now her family. The ones she loved. The ones she would never forget.

A loud knock on the door broke up the circle. Justin answered it. A deep, masculine voice hummed through the room.

"I heard Ziva was here," he said.

"Yes come in," Justin said revealing who was at the door.

"Gibbs," Ziva and Tony said, "You're…here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hey just to say thanks for the positive feedback. Always appreciated ;) x Chapter 5 up next~**

Chapter 5

"Yeah, came early," he said as Tony and Ziva glanced at him, "Who are the children?"

"This is Anthony, Kate and Tali," they introduced, then quickly realised what they had done.

"Whose are they?"

Ziva stuttered and stumbled until she finally gave up and blurted out, "They're ours!"

"You two are….married?" Gibbs asked. He came closer to them. Tony clenched up.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs said.

"Waiting for the head slap, forgotten what it feels like, not had one for years."

"Hmm I see, now why would I give you a head slap?" he said.

"For breaking Rule 12."

"Tony, Ziva," he began, "Rule 12 says never date a co-worker. Not never fall in love with one. And you clearly fell in love because…well there are 3 of your children standing right there."

"Mummy," Tali said, "Who's this?"

"This, sweetheart, is your Uncle Gibbs." Gibbs smiled at this remark then asked, "So what is all this, Ziver?"

"I was offered a record deal, I took it so we were recording. By the way, we are not the only ones who are, well, an item. McGee and Abby are too."

"Yeah, we were just going there if you would like to come." Gibbs nodded and because the car could have 7 seats, they could all fit in. Tony and Ziva in the front, (Tony driving, they wanted their children to live!) The 3 kids in the middle and Gibbs at the back.

"So," Gibbs said in the car, "How's Vance?"

They took time to answer, but eventually they gave him the news. He seemed upset at losing him, but he remembered Vance saying the job was stressful and that if he ever dropped dead in the chair, not to take the job.

"And Ducky?"

"Dead as well," Ziva said sympathetically, "A second heart attack. Jimmy and his wife are fine, although we don't really see them."  
They pulled up outside the McGee household. "Wow, big place," Gibbs exclaimed as they got out the car.

"Tim!" Abby yelled, "The DiNozzo's are here." Tim came rushing to the window where his wife was and looked out.

"Who is that man getting out with them, I recognise him..." McGee puzzled.

"I recognise him too," said Abby as she leaped to the door. She opened it let everyone else in first then hugged Gibbs."

"I knew you would come back, Gibbs!" she cheered, "I knew it! Oh I missed you so much!"

He came inside and walked into the lounge. "Gibbs…" Tim exclaimed. He was so shocked.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs McGee," he said. Tim and Abby just looked at each other. "Hey, hey it's ok, I knew." They gave a sigh of relief as the children went to play upstairs.

They continued their conversation as normal then the guys went outside to the garden and sat there for a while.

"So, how did the dentist go?" Abby asked as she poured herself and Ziva some tea.

"Well, Tony needs a filling. Tali screamed the place down as usual, and Kate has been referred to get braces."

"She's only 8! I don't refer them till they are at least 12!"

"She wanted to know what it's like so she asked me, but things are different in Israel than here. And I was older as well."

"Kate," Abby yelled upstairs, "Come down for a second."

Kate came down, "Yes Aunt Abby?"

"I hear you are getting braces, or might be."

"Yeah, can you tell me what it's like?"

"Ok," Abby began and then she told her everything that happens when you get braces in. Kate listened and was very engaged. This went on for a few minutes before Abby said, "Of course, technology has improved."

"Thanks," she said.

"Can I just check quickly, smile for me."

Kate gave her a big, toothy grin. Abby examined her then got her to sit down.

"She does have an overbite, has she lost all her baby teeth?"

Ziva and Kate both nodded.

"Ok, she is still very young."

Just as she said that the men walked back in and sat down.

"Ok you can go back up Kate," Abby said as Kate ran upstairs.

"You all know how I feel about apologies," Gibbs started, everyone nodded, "Well, I'm breaking that rule right now. I'm sorry, but I've put…well your lives at risk."

Everyone stayed silent then Gibbs continued, "The people who are looking for me, if they find out that I have come to America, they will find me! If they think anyone is withholding information they will kill them, including children."

More silence followed, then Gibbs continued, "It's a warzone out there…"


	6. Chapter 6

**~I just want to say again thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I just sometimes feel like I write and no one is reading, but I can tell that people are actually enjoying this! Thanks again x~**

Chapter 6

"Gibbs," Tony said realising the situation, "What the hell did you do?!"

"I did nothing DiNozzo. Basically, the government were after me for killing Pedro Hernandez."

"Thought we had been there, done that?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah but after the last time they tried to ban me. They eventually found out I was back and, well hunted me down. I knew I had to leave. But they want to get to me. They want me dead. That's all that they are concerned about."

"We will protect you Gibbs," Ziva assured.

Just then, Ziva felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She soon realised it was a call and answered it.

"Hello," she said down the speaker.

" 'Ello Ziva!" Justin's voice propelled down the other end of the line, "I just wanted to see if you were, well, up for a little concert if you know what I mean."

"And when would this be?" Ziva asked.

"Well I already have your posters up everywhere and people seem to be, takin' an interest. I would say in about a week."

"A WEEK?!" Ziva exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah. 1 week. Don't worry, it's not too big a venue, just in the mall that everyone goes to."

"Which one is that exactly?"

"I don't know, it's on the poster, the point is you are doing it."

"Ok, what do I sing?"

"Don't worry lovely, we have plenty of time for you to practise some stuff off of your album. Or do you have any more songs that you 'ave wrote?"

"I have a few..."

"Great! We are all set! Bye lovely." He said as their phone call stopped.

"What was that about?" Abby asked curiously.

"I have my first concert."

Abby ran up and congratulated Ziva with a hug. Tony looked outside at a darker sky from before. The stars were clear and the moon was bright.

"Ziva, it's getting late. We better go," Tony exclaimed looking now at his watch.

"Yes, need to get the kids. See you soon."

"Bye!"

Tony had got the kids and were getting them into the car. Tali was virtually asleep so he carried her in. They made their way home and the kids went to bed. Gibbs was shown to his room. Once he got to the guest room, he crashed down on the bed.

"Thank you, Tony, Ziva," he yawned and nodded off to sleep.

"You're welcome, Gibbs," they both said quietly and went to their bed.

"Geez, this has been a big day," Tony exclaimed.

"But, now it's over," Ziva yawned, "And we have tomorrow to look forward too."

They started to nod of when there was a thud upstairs.

"Did you hear that Tony?" Ziva asked.

"It's your imagination honey, go back to sleep baby," Tony reassured.

The thud was then followed by an ear-splitting scream.

"It sounded like Tali!" Ziva exclaimed, "I'm going up."

Ziva ran upstairs to find a broken window and young Tali crying her eyes out.

"Tali, Tali, honey. What's the matter?" Ziva asked.

"They got her! They got her!" Tali cried.

"Who?!" Ziva asked, now frantically worried.

"The man, the big man! He got Kate, and took her away. He came through that," she cried again, pointing to the window.

She heard tires screeching outside, and out of Tali's broken window, saw a black suburban racing away. This time she had to be the rescuer, this time she had to save her child's life!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tony, TONY!" Ziva yelled as she ran through to their room, "GET UP!"

"Do you mind telling me why?" Tony yawned.

"KATE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" she yelled in his ear which made him jump up in the air.

Tony jumped out of bed in his pyjamas and rushed into the car. Ziva went to get Gibbs who had his gun pointed at the door.

"Gibbs, look after Tali and Anthony, we need to go and get Kate!" Ziva pleaded.

"Ok," he said, "….Ziva…be careful. Please."

She nodded and ran out the door.

Gibbs ran upstairs to get the two children and sat downstairs. They were distressed, Tali more than anyone. Gibbs hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"How could this have happened?" Anthony wondered. Gibbs felt instantly guilty as he knew himself that it was his fault.

"Uncle Gibbs," Tali said, "Why did that man take Kate away?"

"Ok kids, this is hard for me to say, and maybe you are a bit young to understand, but there are people after me, that's why I came here. They now know where I am, it was them who kidnapped your sister."

"How do you know this?" Anthony said.

"My gut!" was Gibbs' reply.

Tony and Ziva were in the car, Ziva driving because of the circumstances. Tony had to hold on as they turned sharp corners at 80 miles-per-hour in a 30 zone.

"I see it! That's the car!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure Ziva?"

"Sure enough," she replied.

"Ok, let's go."

"LET ME OUT OF THIS FRICKIN' CHAIR!" Kate yelled as two men with ski masks on came towards her, one with a knife, one with a gun.

They yanked her curly brunette locks back and held the knife up against her throat.

"I don't think that's appropriate," the man with the gun said as he paced the floor.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, looking at the man behind her, "Who even are you?"

They took off their ski masks, leaving Kate in shock. The man in front of her was her dentist that she had only seen a few days before. And the man behind her was none other than Justin White! The English music producer. The one her mother worked for.

"What we want, Kate, is the one they call Gibbs," her dentist said.

"Yeah, 'e owes the government money, if you know what I mean," Justin added.

"Actually, I don't, care to brief me?" was Kate's smart ass reply. _Boy, I have been around my brother too long,_ she thought.

"Might as well," Justin said as he held the blade of the knife closer to her neck.

"You see, we have always been, well, close. To a man. A man Gibbs killed," her dentist said as he threw a picture on her knees, "Pedro Hernandez."

"I have no clue who he even is!" Kate testified as she looked at the picture.

"No, but you know Gibbs. I know this you see as 'e came into the studio. I knew he worked for NCIS too."

"Mum and Dad worked for NCIS," Kate murmured.

"Yes, on Gibbs team. David and DiNozzo."

"Of course," her dentist soon added, "Your mum was, as you say, liaison Officer, with Mossad. She was terminated when he found her. Heard her sing like an angel."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Smart for 8 ain't ya?" Justin said.

"You will find out in due time, my love."

"She will look for me," she said.

"Exactly," they said. Just then the car pulled up outside and Tony and Ziva got out. The two men smiled with pleasure as the heroes burst through the door.

"MUM, DAD DON'T!" Kate yelled but it was too late.

It was all a trap…


	8. Chapter 8

**~Ok I probably should have updated this a while ago but I didn't have any ideas, so I started a load of new fics, then came back to this one when I had an idea (Yeah that's my process) So here's chapter 8~**

Chapter 8

Just then Tony found himself pressed up against the wall by his dentist, while Ziva tried to escape the clutches of Justin as he pinned her down to the floor.

"Why did I ever trust you?" Ziva asked Justin.

"I don't know," was Justin's simple reply.

"Tell us," The dentist said to Tony, "Where is Gibbs?"

"Now, why would I tell you?" said Tony in his smart ass way.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed as if to say 'Behave or you are dead'.

"What sweet-cheeks? I'm asking the nice man a question?"

"Dad," Kate said with urgency, "shut the hell up!"

"When we get back you're grounded!"

"I have a little more on my mind right now!"

While Kate and Tony were having a father/daughter argument, Ziva noticed a gun at the far side of the room. She smiled slightly, which Justin (who was still on top of her) noticed.

"Oi! What are you smiling at? Enjoyin' yourself on the floor?" Justin mocked.

"Yes, and do you know what I would love more?" she said deviously.

"What would that be love?"

"This!" As she said that she kicked him, let's just say 'down below' then got herself up. She ran towards the gun. Quickly she ran over to Kate, untied her then pointed the gun at the dentist.

"Move or die, your choice."

"You don't have the guts to pull the trigger!"

"Really?" After saying this she fired the gun, missing Tony and hitting him right in between the eyes. He fell to the floor and lay there, waiting. Gibbs burst through the door with Anthony and Tali as he couldn't keep them away. After assessing their situation he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," they all replied together.

"Justin, remember, I still am a cop. You're under arrest for attempted murder, kidnapping and a bunch of other charges. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you…"

He continued as he called up one of his colleagues to take Justin away.

"Kate! I was so worried!" Anthony said as he hugged his sister.

"You worried about me?"

"Of course, you're my little sister!"

"Thanks Anthony, you're a really great brother."

Tony ran to his wife and kissed her on the lips, much to the kids' disgust.

"C'mon," Gibbs said, "Enough excitement for one day!"

"Yeah, we better head back," Tony said leading them out into the car.

"Well that was…different. Has that happened to you before?" Kate asked her parents.

"Oh many a time Kate," Tony started

"Yeah," Ziva added, "We were kidnapped when we were undercover, when we were in Somalia –"

"Woah!" Tony cut her off, "You were kidnapped in Somalia, Gibbs, McGee and I had to go and save your ass. And there was the Port to Port killer, he got you too!"

"Comes with the job I guess," Gibbs added from the backseat.

"Sure does Gibbs, sure does."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After that, everything was pretty much back to normal. Kate got her braces in, getting much humiliation and teasing from her brother. Tali got over her fear of the dentist, just don't put her under her bed with 'the monsters'.

Gibbs was free to go back to Mexico, so he did so after saying good bye to his old team. They knew that they would miss him a lot.

Abby had her baby, it was a girl, much to her surprise and delight. They decided to name it Georgia, because they didn't actually have a lot of girls' names. They had George, so they thought Georgia fitted quite well.

Ziva got a second record deal, this time with a real manager. After having several hits and travelling around the world with her family, she decided to settle down.

Tony retired from Baltimore PD. He was greatly missed by everyone there, they were losing a piece of the puzzle.

Throughout all of the drama, Ziva remembered her father most of all. He was her influence, the bullets to her gun. He was what kept her believing. And even now he is gone, his presence still lives with her.

_Oh Abba, how I wish you could be here. Oh Abba, If only you could see me…_

**The End**

**~Very short, I wanted to round it off though rather than adding this to the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Ziva Islesxx~**


End file.
